monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldbeard Ceadeus Ecology
In-Game Information A rarely seen subspecies of Ceadeus confirmed to exist deep within ocean ruins. The golden light they cast befits a creature of such legendary status. Sadly, little is known about their relationship to the standard Ceadeus. Taxonomy Order:Unknown- Suborder:Depth Dragon- Family:Ceadeus. The Goldbeard Ceadeus, like the original, is classified as an Elder Dragon. This is because it fits into no other group and is strong enough to create natural disasters. The Ceadeus' name could be taken from Cetacea, the animal kingdom section that includes whales. This can be seen as a reference to a Ceadeus' whale-like appearance. Ceadeus can also be taken as Seadeus, or Sea God. People have observed that the head looks similar to the prehistoric Dunkleosteus. It may also refer to Cetus, the Greek sea monster. Most think it comes from the Latin word caelem or heaven, and deus or god, thus being a heaven god or heavenly god. It is unknown if Goldbeard Ceadeus is another species or possibly a older member of the more common Ceadeus. Habitat Range Due to the Goldbeard Ceadeus's enormous size and extreme rarity, it is a known fact that these creatures commonly live in deep sea caves and caverns. The size would greatly limit its ability to swim up lakes and rivers, so this creature is stuck in the sea as a permanent home. Unlike Lagiacrus and other leviathans, Goldbeard Ceadeus is a fully aquatic large monster. Ecological Niche The Goldbeard Ceadeus has never been known to interact with any other monster or creature, aside from hunters. Although, it may share its land with the regular Ceadeus and sometimes the Abyssal Lagiacrus. Their diet consists of fish, shrimp, plankton and occassionally Epioth when traveling to the surface. It is believed that the only monsters able to fight and stand against a Goldbeard Ceadeus is another Ceadeusand possibly an Abyssal Lagiacrus as its strong electrical attacks could damage and potentially prove fatal to the monster. Biological Adaptations The Goldbeard Ceadeus, as seen, is shown to have adapted to the environment very well. The remarkable tail and fins allow it to swim at high speeds when necessary. Also the glowing organs seen on the body can be used to ward off potential enemies or to attract potential prey. Also noticed was that when the Goldbeard Ceadeus is about to fire his beam, he looks like a god of Viking or Norse origin due to the horns looking similar to the popularly assumed (though untrue) Viking caps. The Goldbeard Ceadeus' horns probably were not kept in check because they now cover both eyes leaving it blind. Other Ceadeus file their horns against rocks to keep them from growing too large and becoming blind. Even though the Goldbeard Ceadeus is blind, he can maneuver and coordinate very well like the regular Ceadeus. It seems the Goldbeard Ceadeus' eyes are vestigial and are not necessary to live. Unlike the more common Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus have collected so much algae and bacteria they use as oxygen reserves they surface very rarely, this allows them to dive deeper than the more common Ceadeus. Some even say its algae count is so high it no longer needs to surface and stays in the deep depths of the oceans feeding. Category:Monster Ecology